Mystic Warriors: Biography
by Brie Wild
Summary: Get to know the new defenders of the world.
1. Layla Knight

-Name: Layla Abernathy Knight

-Age: 15

-Hometown: New Orleans, Louisiana

-Appearance: Brown skin, light brown eyes, and longblack hair. Wearing a black "Balor Club" t-shirt under a blue denim jacket, a bracelet with a yellow gem in the shape of a star, blue denim jeans, and black sneakers.

-Family: Misty Knight (identical triplet sister), Fiona Knight (identical triplet sister), Axel Brodie (cousin), Karol Knight (mother), Jackson Knight (father), Jorgan Brodie (uncle)

-Background: Layla is a very passionate person. She has taken wrestling classes during middle school. Layla became a wrestling fan when her father introduced it to her when she was 5 years old. She is very aggressive and very loyal to her friendsand  
family.

"Who says wrestling classes are a waste of time?"


	2. Misty Knight

-Name: Misteria "Misty" Elizabeth Knight

-Age: 15

-Hometown: New Orleans, Louisiana

-Appearance: Brown skin, light brown eyes, and longblack hair. Wearing a yellow star-shaped necklace, a white casual dress with blue roses, blue leggings, and white wedge boots.

-Family: Layla Knight (identical triplet sister), Fiona Knight (identical triplet sister), Karol Knight (mother), Jackson Knight (father), Axel Brodie (cousin), Jorgan Brodie (uncle)

-Background: Misty is the sweetest person anyone has ever met. During middle school, bullies has teased her because of her kindness, but Layla and Fiona always protected her because she felt that violence was never the answer. Misty has a passion forbaking  
and aspires to become an accomplished pastry chef.

"Sorry, but you kinda made me do that."


	3. Fiona Knight

-Name: Fiona Vivian Knight

-Age: 15

-Hometown: New Orleans, Louisiana

-Appearance: Brown skin, light brown eyes, and long black hair. Wearing yellow star shaped earrings, a hot pink tank top, hot pink skinny jeans, and hot pink high tops.

-Family: Layla Knight (identical triplet sister), Misty Knight (identical triplet sister), Karol Knight (mother), Jackson Knight (father), Axel Brodie (cousin), Jorgan Brodie (uncle)

-Background: Fiona has always dreamed of being a dancer and look good doing it. She cares about her friends and family very much and is very sassy. She love dancing, listening to music and hanging out her loved ones.

"That's how it's done in N'Awlins, baby!"


	4. Axel Brodie

-Name: Axel LavarBrodie

-Age: 15

-Hometown: Dallas, Texas

-Appearance: Brown skin, light brown eyes, short black dreadlocks, muscular body tone. Wearing a dark red tank top under a black vest, gray jeans, and black combat boots.

-Family: Layla Knight (cousin), Misty Knight (cousin), Fiona Knight (cousin), Jorgan Brodie (father), Karol knight (aunt on his father's side), Jackson Knight (uncle)

-Background: When Axel was very young, his mother, Marthawas caught in the middle of a gang war. She was trying doing whatever she could to stop, but one of the gang members shot in the chest. Since then, Axel's father has done anything he can to

cheer him up.

"We're gonna take you down, no matter what."


	5. Gwen Masters

-Name: Gwendolyn "Gwen" Emilia Masters

-Age: 15

-Hometown: Southdale Coast

-Appearance: White Caucasian skin, hazel eyes, and long purple hair. Wearing a beige long sleeve shirt under a black vest with pink trim, black pants, and black shoes.

-Family: Rosanne Blake (deceased mother), Alexander Masters (deceased father), Clare (legal guardian), Daggeron (legal guardian), Jet Ross (adopted brother)

-Background: Before Gwen was born, her mother and father were mysticwarriors. Along the way, her motherwascursed with dark magic and it was passed on to Gwen. WhenGwen's powerskicked in, Claire and Daggeron helped hercontrol them.

"Whatever your master throws at us, we'll be ready for it!"


	6. James Delmar

-Name: Jameson "James"Alister Delmar

-Age: 15

-Hometown: Boise, Idaho

-Appearance: White fair skin, royal blue eyes, and long jet black hair with a bang over his left eye. Wearing a blood red shirt under a black leather trench coat, black jeans, and black hiking boots.

-Family: Raylenne Delmar (mother)

-Background: When James was seven years old, he and his mother were emotionally and physically abused his former father. Since then, the father was arrested and sentenced to 20 years in prison. James used to be so cheerful and happy before his father  
/abused him. Now he has a dark presence and a more stoic personality, however, he loves his mother more than anything and will do anything to protect those he cares about.

"I won't go so easy on you next time. That's a promise."


	7. Jet Ross

-Name:Jettington "Jet" Quincy Ross

-Age: 15

-Hometown: Edmonton, Alberta, Canada

-Appearance: He is a green hawk with light blue eyes and a green mohawk. He is wearing a gray shirt under a red jacket, blue jeans, and red and black sneakers.

-Family: Rocket Ross (deceased father), Skyler "Sky" Wilson (deceased mother), Clare(legal guardian), Daggeron (legal guardian),Gwen Masters (adopted sister)

-Background: Jet's parents were mystic warriors before he was born. Jet inherited Rocket's lightning power. Over time, he has gained control of his powers.

"Let the games begin!"


End file.
